bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Unit: Wolf Rayet Agni
Disclaimer: This is not related to the already existing Agni, to the continet of Grand Gaia or a Mock Unit of myself. The BB and OD booster arrives. ''Wolf Rayet Agni 'Element:' Thunder 'Rank:' Omni 'Gender:' Male 'Summon:' "I'm Agni Artwaltz, 2nd Draconic General of Heaven! You don't need to worry anymore, because I'm here to aid you as a friend!" 'Evolution:' "I began to break all prejudice against myself. Once a fallen angel, now I'm respected by everyone. I didn't do that only because I wanted to, but because people were supporting me." 'Fusion:' "Let's leave this Fusion session as a secret. I don't want them knowing about you giving me somthing, especially if ???????? ends up knowing." Lore '' "A close friend of the Ultima Triplets, especially of the Ultima Knight. Agni was once a fallen angel, but he managed to reach Nirvana by saving the love of his life and ascended back to a normal angelic state. Once that happened, he was admissed by the Great Seraph of Heaven as the 2nd Draconic General with the task of giving support to the Ultima Knight and seeing his progress. He ended up in most of his adventures, in order to fulfill his duty. Even so, Agni takes this more as a new chance of staying together with his best friend and to live new adventures while exploring worlds he never knew before. He is married to the Goddess of Healing and to the Demigoddess of Curses." ''Stats '' HP: 6,512 (Base) / 6,934 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7.773 (Anima) ATK: 2,421 (Base) / 2,652 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,040 (Breaker) DEF: 2,330 (Base) / 2,845 (Lord, Anima) / 1,921 (Breaker) / 3,023 (Guardian) / 2,022 (Oracle) REC: 2,422 (Base) / 2,841 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,154 (Anima) / 2,478 (Guardian) / 3,643 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill '' Normal: 12 Hits BB: 20 Hits / 28 BC Fill SBB: 25 Hits / 35 BC Fill UBB: 29 Hits / 32 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier '' Normal: 24 DC (2 BC per hit) BB: 40 DC (2 BC per hit) / X420% on all enemies SBB: 25 DC (1 BC per hit) / X640% on all enemies UBB: 29 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1800% on all enemies, X1800% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill 'LS: Shadow Space Rush' 60% boost to max HP, ATK, hugely boosts BC drop rate and efficacy (35% boost/25% efficacy), slightly boosts OD gauge each turn (2% OD fill), considerably boosts OD fill rate (20% boost) & probable chance of performing 1 extra action within the same turn 'ES: A Triangle Love of Angels and Demons' 25% boost to all parameters when 'Nocturne Durandal 'is equipped, 20% boost to all allies' DEF, REC, boosts OD gauge fill rate (20% boost) and adds huge boost to DEF, REC relative to max HP for 3 turns (20% HP to DEF, REC) effect to BB/SBB when 'Anna 'is on the same squad & 20% boost to all allies' ATK, REC, boosts BB ATK (50% boost) and adds huge boost to ATK, REC (20% HP to ATK, REC) when '???????? 'is on the same squad Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst'' BB: Vise: Lucky 7 Shoot-and-Slash 20 powerful combo Thunder, Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts BC drop rate and efficacy for 3 turns (35% drop rate, 50% efficacy), considerably boosts Spark, Critical BC drop rate boost for 3 turns (30% boost), considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns (25% boost) & slightly boosts OD gauge (10% OD fill) SBB: Coma Karma: Trigger Rush 25 powerful combo Thunder, Dark attack on all foes, probable infliction of Haze effect to all foes for 2 turns (30% chance to inflict 60% reduction in attack rate, 45% decrease in BB/SBB/UBB activation rate, 30% ATK reduction), hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns (8 BC fill), slightly boosts OD gauge (10% OD fill), boosts OD gauge for 3 turns (600 OD fill) & adds chance of performing 1 extra action within the same turn (35% chance) UBB: Judgement Zero: Roaring Exodus 8 massive combo Water, Dark attack on all foes, 21 massive combo Thunder attack on all foes, inflicts Haze effect on all foes for 2 turns (60% reduction in attack rate, 45% decrease in BB/SBB/UBB activation rate, 30% ATK reduction), enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns (50 BC fill), 50% OD fill, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns (300% boost) & adds 1 extra action to the same turn ''SP Enhancement Options #30% boost to HP, ATK = 20 SP #100% to Spark damage = 20 SP #Enhances LS's OD gauge boost (+3% boost) = 25 SP #Enhances LS' chance to perform 1 extra action on the same turn effect (+10% chance) = 20 #Adds huge boost to Zel, Karma, Item drop rates (40% Zel, Karma, 10% Item) effect to LS = 35 SP #Adds Item drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (7% boost) = 15 SP #Enhances BB/SBB's OD gauge boost effect (+ 5%) = 20 SP #Adds huge boost to BC drop rate and efficacy for 3 turns effect to SBB (35% drop rate, 50% efficacy) = 30 SP #Enhances SBB's chance to perform 1 extra action on the same turn effect (+15% chance) = 35 SP #Enhances SBB/UBB's Haze effect (+ 15% to all effects) = 45 SP #Allows UBB effects to last one more turn (except 50% OD fill and 1 extra action) = 50 SP Custom Sphere '' Name: Nocturne Durandal Type: Drop Rating: ''6★ ''Effects: Enormously boosts BC, HC, Zel, Karma and Item drop rates (20% BC/HC/Zel, 15% Karma, 10% Item), adds probability of normal attacks hitting all foes (30% chance), hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate (40% boost) & adds probable Spark Critical (30% chance for Sparks to deal 50% extra damage) ''Creator's Own Thoughts Agni is the fifth Unit of my new batch: 'Multiversal Explorers. This batch is mainly composed of some Original Characters I created for other works, such as roleplays, fanfics, etc. While Lucent was a blanket, Agni isn't. However, he attacks with dual/tri elemental attacks which makes him a little different. He's also an item booster and I added the extra action buff as a plus. All in all, I think I did well with him. My original idea was ''Sleep'', but I scratched it and decided to go with ''Haze'' as Agni's exclusive function. It has a far effective work on Arena/Colosseum, but it could come to work in Quest/Raid. I don't mean to say it'll bypass all the thresholds, but those special attacks every often used would be cut off a little. Alrighty, time for the poll! If Agni was a summonable Unit right now, would you summon him? Extra action?! That sweet function?! I want him. Give him to me!! Oh look, a new Unit. Let's try it and see if I can get him. Why should I? I have plenty already, don't need him. 5 out of 6 are already done. The others will join in later, including an extra Unit to this batch too. ''This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out!' Category:Blog posts